Immune's Forgotten Tale
by Kuzcopia
Summary: A herowanna be kid sees his best friend develop into a mutant and it's downhill from there. Watch as he enrolls in the X academy and grows into a hero in the midst of his friends of the XMEN...with a few world concerning twists along the way. In progress.


_Disclaimer - All characters to show up belong to Marvel Comics except for the ones portrayed by Luis Matos aka Immune and Pedro (to be decided) aka (to be decided)_

_Alright, this is the prologue/beggining to a project I will be undertaking from this point on. It all started when I thought of a power that marvel hasn't yet and hence, had the heart to write this series. It's a work in progress and I'll only be updating pending reviews and interest. Thisprologue may seem big but it's all mainly dialogue, still, I devided it in three parts so if anyone wants to stop short sooner. _

_I'm very excited about this and really hope you enjoy this story I'll be building around the X-men. Thanks for reading, sya downstairs._

--/-- --/-- --/--

Prologue: Part 1 – Introducing the main players.

Luís Matos was a kid with a wonderful life. At his country, Portugal, he grew up in a nest of a loving family and all the right friends, but more importantly, he grew up in a world of super hero fighting.

Now, in his country, nothing ever happened; but on his TV, everything happened; from cartoons to real life filming of the Avengers and the Fantastic four and, of course, the X-MEN.

He dreamt of one day fighting by their side, he wanted to be a hero so hard. He had three to four costumes always imitating his favourite heroes. Him and his best friend, Pedro Pires, often, if not all the time, wished and again dreamt of fighting crime and saving the world. Because you see… there was always more to the world than America.

Most Europe had but a handful of heroes to battle crime, Portugal had none.

"One day we'll get our powers!" Pedro would say.

"Absolutely! We'll become mutants for sure. I can feel it!" Luis would concur.

"And then, and then we'll, like, catch robbers and we won't be mugged anymore."

"Yes, yes! What do you think your powers will be?"

"The most powerful one! I'm so sure of it! I'm gonna be the most powerful hero on earth!" Pedro would shout.

"na-han, I'm gonna be more powerful than you!"

"Are not!"

"Am too"

And they'd kid around and imagine powers they'd inevitably get. While the entire world feared to be a mutant, they wanted it; they wanted to be different, to have the power.

When they reached 13 though, they started getting scared.

"Maybe we'll never get powers…maybe we'll just be normal." Luis would say, pessimistic and very saddened.

"Shut up! Most of them only get them at 16. We'll be mutants for sure, I'm sure of it, I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah LM, don't worry about it tee-he hehehehe."

"hahahahaha. We're gonna be the best!"

They laugh, they laugh unknowing and uncaring of the single worst truth about being a mutant at that time. There was no good side to it.

Prologue: Part 2 – The beginning.

It was night time; a fog covered the city of Cascais. Luis was deep in sleep when he got a call on his toy walkie talkie, his friend was whispering in pain. Took a few minutes for him to realize it was on, he picked up and asked:

"What is it P?"

"LM…dude…My head, ARGH! Something's happening…PLEASE, PLE…ACK!"

The walkie talky emitted a strange noise, as in an implosion. "PEDRO!" Luis shouted scared; all the stories about mutants first unleashing their powers on friends and family came to him as he jumped out the window and ran all the way down the block.

"PEDRO!" He shouted approaching his house and seeing him in his steps crouching and violently gripping his head. "Pedro, Pedro." Luis called out, grabbing his shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I…Argh!" A psionic pulse explodes out of him blowing the entrance into smithereens; Luis, nonetheless, doesn't feel a thing. His clothes, though, disappear and he found himself naked. "My god! Pedro, you're a mutant, you're a tele-dude!" he told him enthusiastically.

"No…Luis, get away, it's dangerous. God…Agh..ack….ahhhh!" Pedro bellowed in pain, arching his neck and back and staring upwards.

"Pedro? Ped…"

A flash…all that anyone with their eyes open saw was a flash. A purple hazel flash as Cascais disappeared from the map leaving behind nothing but a crater and ashes.

A crater, ashes and two knocked out adolescents who had just reached their puberty.

A strange helicopter arrived and picked up the dormant Pedro 20 minutes later. Less than an hour but more than 20 minutes, the popular X-jet landed on the deserted grounds to look into this awful tragedy.

"By the goddess…" Storm commented as she left the X-jet.

"City's turned to a graveyard. Where's this survivor you'wre talkin' about?" Wolverine asked.

"50 meters north, according to our scans."

"Bobby, go get 'im."

"Aye aye cap!" Iceman replied. The fact that there was nothing but a desert there made it easier to deal with for the younger ones like Iceman but Storm and Wolverine knew better as they looked around in grieving quiet and silence.

It wasn't long before Iceman returned with the survivor. A naked 14 year old boy stood in his hands about to wake up.

"I think he's about to wa…"

"AH!" Luis shouted falling off Iceman's hold. He looked around at the heroes. "Oh my god! You're the X-men! This is cool!" He screamed. "No, wait, did you come here for my friend? I think he's in trouble!" He added, worried.

"What's your name kid?" Wolverine asked.

"My name's Luis, Luis Matos. I've been dreaming of meeting you guys since I could see TV. But seriously, my friend, he…"

"Luis…I think you might wanna look around for a sec." Wolverine replied, ignoring the complement.

Luis removed his stare from the super-hero to look upon a desert of ashes. He suddenly understood, relating his request to the tone he used. This was his city, his home. Still, he had to ask.

"Is this…?"

"Your home kid. I dunno what yer friend did, but he's gone; along with everyone else who was 'ere."

"Oh…no, that's not possible. My friends, mommy, daddy, they were supposed to see me become a cop, they were suppose to see me….no…" he started crying. "NO! GOD NO!" he cried his heart out losing strength in his legs and falling on the ground all over again. He hugged his head desperately trying to make himself feel better "My…no…" he cried and cried; Storm eventually leaned over and hugged him, patting him in the head but saying nothing. It was a quiet moment where a boy grieved all over Storm's shoulder. Eventually Luis rose his tearful face up and said: "I've nothing now…everything's gone."

"You got your life bub. That's more than everybody else can say. That's somethin'."

Luis thought about wolverine's comment. He was right, it pained so much but no matter how much it hurt, he was alive. He had to use that, he couldn't let his mommy and daddy down…he had to fight, do what he had to do.

"Please take me with you…" He whispered the question.

"What?"

"Please…I have nowhere to go. Please take me with you."

"No way in hell kid, we're taking you to the cops."

"Logan!"

"What? He can't come with us Storm, you know it!"

"This poor child has just witnessed everything he ever knew be wiped away. I shall take him to Xavier; he will know what to do."

"He'll send 'im over to the cops Ororo."

"I say we take him." Iceman said, backing Storm. "Nothing to lose and he's safer with us than with the detectives who're gonna be all over this."

"Humpf." Wolverine reacted, annoyed and now in a worst mood. "Whatever. Let's just go. Nothing more ta see."

"It is decided then. You will come with us, at your request."

"Thank you…thank you." Luis thanked, still crying.

He was carried over to the X-jet where he was to be transported back to the United States of America, Westchester. Home of the mutant super hero team X-MEN.

Prologue: Part 3 - Enrolmnent

"And can it be traced to mutant causes?" Xavier asked.

"Only if someone says so Chuck and we're the only ones that know about it." Wolverine answered.

"Wolverine is correct. There is no chance a recording or witness survived the day." Storm added.

"Very well…it saddens me we have yet again to hide something from the world, but that is absolutely required in the circumstances. I am sorry you had to witness that."

"Do not concern yourself with us Charles. I have said more than once, we are ready for this sort of event."

"And what about you, young boy, what is your part in all of this?" Xavier asked of Luis.

"I play the survivor sir…an honor to meet you."

"Polite youngman. Is that true?" Xavier asked his X-men.

"Yes, as the sole survivor and witness…"

"You did not bring him here by force did you? I've taught you better than that." Xavier interrupted.

"No Charles, the boy literally pleaded to come." Storm said in her defence.

"Told ya not ta bring 'im." Wolverine again complained..

"No no, it's alright. Would you leave us now? I would like to have a conversation with Luis."

"Very well professor. Let us go X-men." Storm agreed, turning around and heading out. Wolverine and Iceman followed her out, closing the door behind them.

The first thing Professor Xavier, founder and leader of the X-men, did was hold out his hand and say:

"My name is Charles Xavier."

"Luis Matos." Luis answered, shaking the professor's hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Luis. I sense you have a story for me."

"Can't you read it out of my mind?" Luis asked.

"Ah, I see you know about my powers. May I ask how?"

"Storm was talking to the air in the plain... I don't know what she was saying, but I've talked to myself often and it wasn't like that. And I've heard of telepaths."

"How perspective of you. But I do not use my powers without permission."

"You have permission to read my thoughts…professor." Luis said. "Don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

It took about 5 seconds for Xavier to envision everything, and about three seconds more for him to comment with a difficult, remorseful voice. It was always hard to conjure a comment for a victim of such types of disasters.

"How…appalling. It must have been very difficult for you."

"My dad used to say we kids can adapt to any circumstances in 42 hours. And that I had to be an alien because it took me 24 both times something like that happened to us."

"Yes, I saw. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all professor."

"But I am not sure about your request."

"I thought you were only going to see what happened!" Luis asked with an ironic smile.

"The question screamed on your head Luis, almost blocks out everything else. I am not sure it would be a good idea for you to stay with us."

"I…why not?"

"It isn't safe."

"But this is a school."

"Don't be so naïve Luis. You know very well it is more complicated than that."

"Even so, a well trained normal human can do much for a team. Look at Iron Man."

"I do not know this Iron Man personally, but I will make a guess that he is a genius of the highest calibre and an adult with quite the endless resources. That is hardly your case."

"I can train, hard and long, become a fighter. Weapons know it all or something. I can study, hard and long, become a genius."

"Genius are born that way."

"I don't agree professor…but okay, never mind that, what about for political reasons?"

"I'm sorry?"

"A human student at your school. A human who looks up to mutants. Who trusts in a telepath."

Xavier frowned, sort of remorseful and after considerable thought, replied.

"It saddens me the fact I find it hard to argue that point. But I can. If you die, all that does not matter. It will in fact, get worse…politically speaking."

"Then I won't fight, I won't be an X-man unless you tell me I'm ready. But lemme stay; let me study under your guide. Let me live among amazing humans with awesome powers, and…and learn from their responsa…responsibility and sacrifice."

"If we are attacked…that is the problem. I cannot guarantee your absolute safety."

"Who can?"

The professor didn't answer, taken back by the child's arguments.

"Let me stay professor. I will do whatever you say, I will never disobey. Please let me stay." The professor sighed and shook his head slowly mumbling.

"Teenagers…"

"Is that a yes?" Luis asked all light up.

"You'll do what I say at all times."

"Yessir."

"I'll take care of the paper work tomorrow." He answered with a smile.

"Thank you sir, thank you very much!" Luis thanked, deeply emotional and relieved.

"Don't make me regret this Luis."

"Never." At that moment, Jean Grey opened the door with a question:

"You sent for me Charles?"

"Yes. Luis, this is Marvel Girl or Jean Grey. Miss Grey, this is the last..."

"I know. I can see it." She answered.

"I thought you had to have permission." Luis asked, innocent.

"I didn't see anything in there that would mind my probing; more of the opposite actually." She answered with a smile; her pretty face had an obvious calming effect on the boy. "Welcome to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters Luis Matos. I'll show you to your room, c'mon."

"Alright. Thank you. May I ask just one question professor?"

"Of course."

"Why ain't I dead?"

"It was your best friend that did it, correct?"

"Yes."

"Childhood friend?"

"Since a few months old, yes sir."

"Bonds like that are hard to break Luis. I think that he exploded as unconsciously as he saved you." The professor deducted and explained.

Luis smiled, heart felt for his best friend's last deed. He did not die a killer, but a savior…at least at his eyes.

"Thank you…" He thanked again, bowing and turning around to face Jean Grey.

And so, in the undefeated record for "life changes in a very short time", Luis Matos became the first human and normal resident of the Xavier's institute for mutants who happened to call themselves The X-MEN.

--/-- --/-- --/--

_THANKS FOR READING! Hope you enjoyed it, please review._

_And that's it for the beggining. Introduction of my character into the X-men world. Like it or not, please review so I can do better next time. Again, if this gets picked up with interest, I'll be updating. Thanks again and sya later. _

_Kuzco_


End file.
